iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: We've seen it happen countless times! Now, K.D. Ownz must do it! Yaoi/Slash


**Helloooo, dudes, dudettes, yaoi-shippers, anime freaks, Host Club members, and Hogwarts students! How's it going? Okay, I've read a lot of iPod Shuffle Challenges and I just had to do it, so here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Ron-bashing, Draco-bashing, Ginny-bashing, Hermione-bashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the following songs.**

**What Do You Want From Me-FTSK**

Harry glared up at his "manager", aka, his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron grinned down at him.

"You want me to _what_?" Harry growled, standing up.

"It's about that time, don't you think, Harry?"

"No! I don't! Haven't I done enough of what you've said?"

"C'mon. Ginny's been waiting ages for this."

"But I don't want Ginny!" Harry stomped over to the door and flung it open to reveal Ginny and Hermione, standing frozen. His temper rose at the sight of them. "What now?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, Malfoy and Goyle want you to go out with them tonight for a drink."

"Why?" he hissed. "They don't even like me."

"That's not true. You guys are friends now."

"No, we're not. They're not my friends. Ever since the whole Voldemort thing, they've wanted me to help them with stuff. I can't do everything."

"But," Ginny cut in, "you can still come to town with me, right? Because—" Harry cut her off and shoved past her, effectively shutting her up.

_Damn it, _h_e_ thought, breaking into a run, _they won't leave me alone. I can't do everything. _He entered his Kendo dojo and slammed the door shut.

"What do you want from me?" he screamed, resting his head against the door.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him around. He faced his kendo instructor, Takashi Morinozuka, a tall stoic man with short black hair, grey eyes, and a tall, tan body. All in all, the Japanese man was very handsome.

"Are you alright?" Takashi wasn't a man of many words, but for Harry, he always made an exception.

"No," Harry admitted. "I can't take it. Everything that I do is never good enough for them. I do my best, dress to impress. Wear my heart out on my chest. But, I'm going nowhere and I don't know where I am."

Takashi nodded. He moved his hand from the emerald-eyed man's shoulder to his cheek.

"I'm going back to Japan soon. Come with me."

Harry looked up. "I don't know if I can. They all want me here."

Takeshi shook his head. "You don't owe them anything."

He was right. He'd beaten Voldemort, had done everything that the Wizarding World had wanted him to. All he was now was a puppet to them. He leaned forward and rested his head on Takashi's chest.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

**Matryoshka-Doll Z&H**

"Happy Birthday, Takashi!"

The blindfold was whipped off of his face and his eyes were met with the sight of his six fellow Hosts, his boyfriend, and the latter's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The Host Club clubroom was decorated with confetti, balloons, and golden words that all spelled out the same message that had just been yelled at him. He looked down at his green-eyed companion.

"I know it probably isn't as extravagant as some of your previous birthday parties," Harry explained, "but everyone let me, Haruhi, and Naruto decorate."

Takashi ruffled Harry's hair. "Thank you."

Harry beamed. "Don't do that yet! There's a lot more to do!" He reached tied the green band (that had previously served as a blindfold) around his forehead. "C'mon!"

He pulled his much taller boyfriend into the across the room and engaged him in all sorts of games. The twins had a kick out of "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" and had spent the majority of their turns chasing Tamaki with the tail. Mitsukuni proposed was devastated when they went after Bun-Bun. When it was time for gifts, Haruhi went first. She'd gotten him a complete set of Japanese and Kendo history books that she'd gotten form one of her father's college friends. He planned to read those later. Kyoya had gotten a top-of-the-line wrist watch, which was probably his own way of telling him that he had been getting to club lately recently. Tamaki had (with the help of Haruhi) put together a photo album of a lot of their fun and more interesting times. The twins were giving him the latest of fashion to come from their mother's line of clothing (and a few of their own designs). Hunny had asked Harry to help him make Takashi a delicious birthday cake.

When it came down to the last two people, Harry and Naruto made their way to the front of the room. Naruto had a similar headband on now, but his was orange.

"Okay, ready, you guys?" Harry asked.

"Ready," called back Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and Hunny.

"Hikaru," said Naruto, "Hit it!"

Hikaru pressed button and music started to play. Harry and Naruto started out on their knees, jumped up and twirled into position

_1234  
M-A-T-R-Y-O-S-H-K-A  
D-O-L-L Z-&-H R-E-A-D-Y G-O!_

_Kangaesugi no messeji  
Dare ni todoku ka mo shiranai de  
Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou  
Tsugihagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA_

Takashi watched in awe. He already knew that Harry and Naruto were great dancers, but it still amazed him to watch them actually dance. Everyone else was cheering._  
OH, ware dasu  
Aware ni mo tsume kitta MEMORY  
Maki chirasu zengo ni  
I DON'T KNOW  
Fukaku aiiro no oku no oku made  
Hiraite nozoka sete  
Ano, ne, motto ippai matte choudai  
KALINKA? MALINKA? Gen wo hajite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?_

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi started to sing along with the lyrics while Mitsukuni hopped around to the beat of the music._  
Ore chai sou osanai te de CLAP, CLAP  
Rizumu bureru kokochi yo-sa ni kurakura  
Zoon nana CALL kitto dou datte ii  
Sekai no ondo watashi MELTY_

_Anata to watashi de RENDEZVOUS?  
RENDEZVOUS? Hora RENDEZVOUS?  
Ara ma tondetta ADVENTURE?  
Ashidori yugande 1212_

Harry and Naruto pretended to exchange punches and dodges before continuing. Now, even Kyoya was at least tapping his foot to the beat._  
(Rai, rai) Yoi tsubuse  
(Rai, rai) Utai dase  
(Rai, rai) Kyou mo hora  
Tsugihagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA  
Gyaku ni  
Motto ippai matte choudai ("OH, sotchinanda. Gyaku ni, ne?")  
KALINKA? MALINKA? Gen wo hajite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka? ("Sonna kanjou de daijobu ka?")  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? ("Daijobu da. Mondainai,")  
Kando ryoukou 524  
FELOID? KELOID? Kagi wo tatai te  
Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze ("Baibai!")  
Sassato odotte inaku nare_

Takashi could tell that they were nearing the end. He stood up._  
OH KISS ME KISS ME  
Jikan tomare katarai mada tarinai  
Akita kotoba de komaku tadareru  
Soredemo kamawanai itowanai  
Gengo kanawanai?  
Baibai koboreta te de "sayounara" no  
Pazuru na yuu hoka no piisu kumiawase ru  
Nakami no nai MATRYOSHKA wa dare?  
Maiku yori ai wo komete kando wa ryoukou 524_

The song ended with both of them facing away from the audience, Harry on one knee with his head bowed and his left hand held out toward Naruto, and Naruto on his feet with his head bowed and his right hand held out toward Harry. They said like that for about four beats before getting up and turning to face the rest of the group. There was clapping and cheering as they jogged back took their bows.

"It took us two weeks to learn that," Naruto told them. "It was fun, though."

"Yeah, it was," Harry agreed. He turned to give Takashi a hug as everyone else went to set up the table. "How was it?"

Takashi bent down to kiss him. That was all the consolation Harry needed.

"Happy Birthday, Takashi."

**Trust Me-Yuya Matsushita**

_Knock, knock._

No answer.

_Knock. Knock._

Still no answer. Haruhi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Harry obviously wasn't coming out of his room any time soon and it was all because of Ron Weasley. The evil teme of a red-head had decided to come to Japan to get Harry back to into the clutches of the Wizarding World, but Harry had refused. Angry, Ron had started to scream and yell, occasionally swinging at him. He then spilled the entire story about Harry—in front of the entire Host Club plus Kasanoda. He left a short time later, but Harry had fled back home and locked himself in his room.

Haruhi sighed again and took out her cell phone. She had to call the only person she knew that could get him out.

"Hello?"

"Mori-senpai? I need your help."

Takashi showed up quickly and Haruhi showed him to where Harry was staying.

"He won't open the door. He won't even answer."

Takashi reached into Haruhi's hair and gently pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. Haruhi just stared, shocked, before shaking it off as something he must have learned from either the Hiitachin twins or the Weasley twins. The door opened with a click and Takashi stepped in, holding his hand up to prevent the brunette from following him. She got the message and shut the door. Takashi immediately spotted Harry under a mess of blankets. He wasn't asleep; the sniffling could be heard.

"Harry."

A head of messy black haired popped up and turned to look at the intruder. Takashi grey eyes narrowed. Harry's face was pale, his eyes were red, and there were tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Mori-senpai! W-what are you doing here?"

Takashi said nothing, but strode over and sat himself down next to the first-year, green eyes following him the whole way. He lifted a hand to put on Harry's head.

"Mori-senpai, you shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you."

"I live here! You—you wouldn't want to be associated with a murderer," Harry said bitterly. "Did the Host Club send you to break off all ties? Please, do me a favor and don't say it. I don't want to be alone again, but I know I should've told you. Tell them I'm sorry."

Takashi, once again, said nothing and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist, pulling the smaller boy into his chest.

"I'm here."

Harry clenched his fists in Takashi's shirt. "Please, don't. I want to believe you, but I don't want to get my hopes up again. Not after last time."

The grey-eyed teen felt the sudden urge to hunt Ronald Bilius Weasley down and rip him limb from limb.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Takashi lifted Harry's chin, brushing his lips with his thumb before capturing them with his own. Emerald eyes widened. There was no struggling, in fact, Harry leaned into the kiss and they didn't break for air until they nearly turned blue.

"I'll stay by you, protect you."

"Do you promise?"

"Trust me."

**Move Your Body-Eiffel 65**

_Move your body_

_Every, everybody_

_Move your body_

_Come on now, everybody_

Takashi stopped walking when he heard the music coming from Music Room 2. He pushed the door open a crack to peek in.

_You want to move the world_

_Start with your body_

_Yo, come on_

_You gotta start with something_

_If you wanna move your mind_

_Just move your body_

_Move your mind, move your mind_

_It's gonna cost you nothing_

He almost reeled back in shock when he was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. A boy, about 5'4'' with long black hair that was tied at the nape of his slender neck with shining green eyes was dancing in the middle of the room. His petit figure was moving perfectly to the beat, his hips swinging to and fro. Takashi was mesmerized. This was more amazing than anything he'd ever seen. The boy lifted his foot high above his head. Wow, he was flexible.

_Move your body_

_Every, everybody_

_Move your body_

_Come on now, everybody_

The boy turned around so that he was facing the door and he stopped suddenly, his wide green eyes meeting Takashi's grey ones. His face turned red and he ran towards the door in an attempt to shut it, but he tripped and pushed it open, knocking Takashi to the floor, the boy landing on top of him and straddling his hips. They stared at each other, the petit raven's face creating a new shade of red the entire time.

"Hey, Takashi!" a voice yelled. "I found—" There was a screeching sound as five sets of feet came to a halt.

Takashi looked up to see Mitsukuni, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru staring down at him in shock.

"Harry-kun?" asked Haruhi.

The boy, Harry, looked up. "H-Haruhi-kun?" He looked down. "Who—?"

"Morinozuka Takashi." Harry felt the chest beneath his hand rumble as Takashi spoke. He found the deep voice that came out oddly attractive and he blushed again.

_If you wanna move the world_

_Start with your body_

_Yo, come on_

The music was still playing through the open door and Harry felt his hips twitch. He saw Takashi's eyes widen a bit. He shot up quickly and pressed himself against the wall, watching as Takashi picked himself up, grey eyes never leaving his. Harry bowed quickly and disappeared back into the music room, shutting the door.

"Mori-senpai," said Hikaru.

"What just happened?" asked Kaoru.

Takashi shrugged absently. Mitsukuni and Haruhi exchanged knowing grins before the former latched himself to Takashi's back. On the way down the hall, Takashi started to mutter under his breath.

"_Move your body, every, everybody…."_

**According To You-Orianthi**

Draco glared at Harry.

"Bloody hell, Potter can't you do anything right? I said to get satin, not silk."

Harry winced.

"I'm sorry Draco. I got distracted and mixed them up—"

The blonde huffed angrily. "Whatever. Just sit here and try not to screw things up." He exited the room just as another person was coming in. "Morinozuka," he said curtly before passing by.

Takashi didn't even acknowledge the Malfoy and made his way over to the depressed looking, emerald-eyed beauty.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just screwed up again." Harry gave the taller man a small smile. "It was my fault."

"Hn." Takashi swept his gaze around the room. "You painted."

"Oh, yes, I wanted a change of pace!" He touched the walls, his smile growing. "I thought the green suited my style more. The little owls remind me of Hedwig."

The grey-eyed man watched in amusement. This was how he liked Harry the most, energetic and excited.

"You're great at it."

"Well, Draco says it looks a bit tacky."

Takashi frowned. "Hn."

*LATER*

"Fix your tie, Potter, you look a mess."

"Oh, sorry, Draco."

"And did you comb your hair?"

"Yes. You know how my hair is. It's so unruly." He chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away to talk to Pansy Parkinson. Harry frowned and sighed. A hand tangled itself in his hair. He looked up to see Takashi looking rather handsome in his tuxedo.

"Oh, hi, Takashi."

Takashi nodded. "You look nice."

"You think so? Draco thinks my hair too messy."

"Hn. It's natural. Beautiful."

The hand lingered before dropping back to Takashi's side. "Decorate my room."

"Huh?" Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Even though my art's not really good?"

Takashi leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear. "It's incredible." He left Harry standing there with a blush on his face. He left the banquet hall.

Draco returned and took in Harry's appearance.

"What happened? Did you have an 'accident'?"

"No! I-I just—" He rubbed his arms. "It's nothing. I think I'll leave now. I'm tired."

"Great. You show up late and now you're leaving early." Draco snorted. "Typical move."

Harry froze. "You know what, Draco? I'm tired of this."

"What?"

"I'm done. We're through." He shoved past the dumbstruck Malfoy and made his way out of the hall to his room.

*LATER (AGAIN )*

Takashi got up when he heard a soft knock on his door. Harry stood in the door way, clad in pajamas, pillow in hand.

"Um, Takashi? Sorry to wake you, but can I-?" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Takashi swept him up and set him down in the bed and wrapped an arm around him from behind. Harry felt content for the first time in a while and drifted off the sleep.

**Sk8er Boy-Avril Lavigne**

_He was boy_

_She was girl_

_Could I make it any more obvious?_

Ginny watched from the windows of her ballet class as Harry Potter, notorious street punk, shredded past on his skateboard.

_He was punk_

_And she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

Harry approached the ginger-haired girl as she left ballet class. They hit off and started a relationship.

_All of her friends_

_Stuck their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Pansy Parkinson wrinkled her nose as Harry passed by and waved to Ginny.

"Must he always dress like a hobo? Did he buy those clothes or steal them from a homeless person?"

Ginny didn't even defend him. Later that week, she broke it off.

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to Earth_

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

Ginny shifted the baby in her arms as she watched T.V. The little green-eyed thing screeched when the music program starts playing. She nearly dropped him shock. There was Harry, on T.V., rocking his heart out and dancing across the stage. She grabs her cell and calls Pansy.

"Pansy, guess do you see who's on MTV?"

"Yeah, I know! Me and Hermione are watching it now. We got tickets to his next show, too. Are you going?"

"Sign me up."

*NEXT SATURDAY*

She looks up from the throng of screaming people at the stage. There he was, the man she'd turned down. What had she done?

Harry ran backstage to rest before the next set. He smiled at the tall man that handed him a towel.

"You were great." The man leaned down and kissed him.

**Secrets-One Republic**

It was time to come clean. Harry had been holding back his past for too long. He looked up at Takashi's grey eyes and knew that the senior wasn't taking "no" for an answer. Sighing heavily, he leaned back against the firm chest, closed his eyes and spilled everything.

**Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny-Lemon Demon**

Nothing had ever confused Takashi Morinozuka more than what he heard when he walked into the Host Club clubroom that afternoon. First, he heard his boyfriend's, Harry, voice.

"_Old Godzilla was hopping around _

_Tokyo city like a big playground"_

Then Hikaru's.

"_When suddenly, Batman burst from the shade_

_And hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade."_

Then Kaoru's.

"_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack_

_But didn't expect to get blocked by Shaq."_

Fred's.

"_Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu_

_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue"_

George's.

"_And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal_

_Then they both got flattened by the Bat Mobile"_

Back to Harry.

"_But before he could make it back to the Bat Cave_

_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave—"_

Takashi watched the scene, which turned out to be less confusing than the song. All he could think was _"What?" _as the five of them continued, obviously unaware of his presence.

**Terrified-Story of the Year**

Mitsukuni stared at the letter in his hands, slightly shaking.

"_We'll be home in a month,_" it read. He nibbled a piece of cake in worry.

"I hope they make it back."

*OVERSEAS: 28 DAYS LATER*

_**BOOM! BANG! RATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

__Takashi flattened himself to the ground as a grenade whizzed by over head. There was a loud sound behind him and he heard screams. He gritted his teeth. There went more soldiers. Moving quickly, he ran toward a small burrow in the ground, shooting down a few enemies as he went. He dropped down.

"Ah!" He dodged the shot that was aimed at him.

"Harry," he stated calmly.

"Takashi!" Emerald eyes widened. "Y-You're still alive. Thank the gods." Harry winced. "My leg isn't doing so well."

There was another loud sound above them and they both readied their weapons. After a few seconds of nothing, they looked back at each other.

"I wrote home," said Takashi.

"Me, too. We're supposed to leave in two days, but I don't think that I can survive in this hole with this leg."

"You will."

"But, how will I get free?" Harry started to hyperventilate. "I've been down here for nearly twenty-four hours, shooting down anyone who comes down here." He gestured at the bodies that littered the ground. "How will I stay alive?"

Takashi leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"I'll help you. You're not alone."

"But if everyone forgets about me, how will I get home?"

"I won't forget."

"But, I'll slow you down, crawling home."

"No. I will carry you home.

**Price Tag-Jessie J**

"Hey, you!"

Takashi turned around. A handful of money was thrust into his hand.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." The person, one Harry Potter grinned up at the tall teen.

"You were dancing."

"Not for money. I dance because I like to."

Takashi tilted his head.

"I know that people usually dance in public for money, but I don't. I want to see who dances with me. It's more fun that way. Thanks anyway, but keep your money." He jogged back to the fountain and continued to dance.

Takashi stared blankly after him. Being around Kyoya for far too long had his mind working in odd ways. The Demon King would be calculating how much he could make off of this dancing boy. He was one of those people who put the sale first. But Harry had a point. It's not about the money all the time.

_It seems everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale come first_

_And the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_Got the shades on their eyes_

_And their heels so high_

_That they can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to the left_

_Everybody look to the right_

_Can you feel that? Yeah_

_We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_It ain't about the_

_Cha ching cha ching_

_It ain't about the_

_Ba bling ba bling_

_Just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

Harry stopped in mid twirl when a shadow came over him. He looked up to see the man from before, a long, tan hand reaching out towards him. Laughing softly, he took it and they danced.

**Keep Your Head Up-Andy Grammar**

No matter what, Takashi never got discouraged. When Mitsukuni got a cabity, he calmly took care of it, even when the small blonde hit him. When Haruhi got "kidnapped", he came through and still gave small smiles. Harry admired that. He was also jealous. For some reason, he could keep that sense of confidence. Even though he usually took weeks to get over something bad, Takashi had asked him out and kept a cool head about everything.

"Keep your head up and you can let your hair down."

The saying was muttered to him whenever he got frustrated, embarrassed, or worried. Takashi always said the same thing. It wasn't until now that Harry understood.

"Insult me all you want, Malfoy," he said calmly.

The pale-faced platinum blonde was glaring at him, a scowl replacing the previously smug look. Takashi stood behind Harry, a hand on his shoulder.

"Gladly, Potty," Malfoy jeered. "I was wondering where you'd scampered off to, but now I see your little hidey-hole. I wonder if I should direct Weasleby and the Mudblood here. They're sure to get a laugh out of this."

Harry's eyebrow twitched. Takashi squeezed his shoulder. That's right; he had to keep it together. Malfoy's always been an irritating git. There was no reason for him to change now. Besides, worse things had been done to him. If Ron and Hermione showed up, there were ways to deal with that. The Hiitachin twins would be more than happy to play Fred and George and torture Ron. And if Hermione said a word to Harry, Haruhi would be all over her like white on rice. Plus, if Ginny decided to show up, Takashi wouldn't let go of him and it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy that.

He had to see the glass half-full, not half-empty. He was going to turn out fine.

"Sure," he said after a pause. He grinned. "Send them. Hell, send everybody if you want. It doesn't concern me." He turned and looked up at Takashi. "Takashi, weren't we going somewhere?"

The tallest Host smiled down at him. "Coffee." They turned and left Malfoy standing in the middle of the street. When they reached the café, Takashi planted kiss on his head. "You did it."

"Yeah," Harry beamed. "You were right. I know it's hard to remember sometimes, but I kept my head up. I feel great. I'm not even mad this time."

"Aa."

**So, there it is! I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much, it was my first try. Review, please! Ja ne!**


End file.
